


Day 22- OOTD

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha prepare for a day of pumpkin picking
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Day 22- OOTD

Steve leaned over to the mirror and wiped it with his towel, clearing the steam from his reflection. He ran a comb through his tousled hair, and inspected his beard. A few stray hairs caught his attention. He grabbed his razor and carefully shaved the strays away. He ran a hand across newly smooth skin. Satisfied, he went into his closet scanning the lower rack. 

He landed on a pair of berry red jeans. He slipped them on then went to the other side of the closet, where his shirts hang. A blue and white plaid one caught his eye. He plucked it from the hanger and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He buttoned the sleeves and fastened the remaining buttons. He folded the collar, smoothing it down. He’d usually be fine with only one layer, but he thought he’d better grab another, just in case. He grabbed a navy blue pullover and put it on. On his way back to the bedroom, he grabbed his navy suede boots. He sat on the bed and slid the shoes on his feet.

Steve walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. The coffee was on already, and Natasha sat at the island, a coffee cup in her hands. Beside her was another steaming cup of coffee waiting for him. He sat next to her and took a sip. “Mmmm” he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth flowing through him.   
“Good coffee?” Natasha eyed him sideways. Steve took a large gulp, allowing the coffee to warm his throat.  
“So good. You always seem to make it so much better than me every time.” Steve gave her a smile.   
“It’s one of my many talents.” Natasha tilted her mug upside down and finished the contents of her cup. She stood up and ran a hand across Steve’s shoulders as she passed him. She placed her mug in the dishwasher and closed it with her leg. “Looks like you’re ready to get going”, she remarked.  
“Yeah I am. Did you want to go soon?” Steve turned toward her.   
“Yeah, I don’t want all the good pumpkins to be gone. I’ll be ready in a few.” She gave his cheek as kiss as she headed towards the stairs. 

True to her word, she returned minutes later. Steve stood in the foyer, grabbing the car keys. A pair of black booties walked down the stairs. Attached to them were a pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top, and a burnt orange long cardigan. Natasha’s red curls bounced up and down as she stepped. 

Steve’s eyes took her in, a big toothy grin took over his features. “What?” Natasha asked him as she grabbed her purse.   
“I like it when your hair is all curly like that. It reminds me of when we first met.” He took a curl between his fingers, pulled it down a bit, and let it go, causing it to spring back towards Natasha’s face. She laughed.   
“We’ve come a long way.” Natasha remarked. She reached up and swept Steve’s hair to the side, a habit of hers. “Your hair has changed a lot since then.”  
“That’s all your doing. You’re the one who woke me up one morning, telling me I needed a, how did you put it? A ‘haircut from this century’?” Steve smirked at her.  
Natasha shrugged. “And I stand by it.” Steve took her hand from his face, and kissed her palm. “Besides,” Natasha stood back, “Look at you now. So chic and sophisticated.” She gestured to his ensemble.   
“Pretty sure you bought me these clothes.” Steve smiled at her.   
“Yes I did. And I have great taste.”  
“If you do say so yourself?” Steve teased. 

Natasha stuck her tongue out at him and walked through the door. “All I’m saying is that you look amazing. Just like, in general, but especially in this.”  
Steve followed her out the door and pulled her towards him. His arms enveloped her. She raised her head towards his and gave him a swift kiss. “Now let’s go get those pumpkins.”


End file.
